


Dwobbits

by LadyKiera



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, fem slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiera/pseuds/LadyKiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Thorin are married and happy what new surprise awaits them? Sequel to Alliance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwobbits

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters nor the Hobbit.

It has been 1 year sense Thorin and Bella were married and life for Bella as Thorin’s consort and princess was a happy life. She had her friends she had made and her family her and Dis are closer than before for they share everything. Waking up to her husband was her favorite thing to do and to make her favorite food for him was her second favorite; yes married life was perfect for her until she started getting morning sickness which had her running to the privy and empting out her stomach. Thorin who had awoken to his wife’s sudden leap heard her vomiting and grew concerned this was the second week in a row she has been feeling sick and it was time to see a healer. With a sigh Thorin got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom he knocked on the door.

“Bella sweetheart are you ok?” Thorin asked

“Yes dear I’ll be ok!” Bella said through the door.

“Bella you have been getting sick every morning for the past two weeks, please my love go see Oin” Thorin begged the door opened.

“Thorin love I will go see Oin I promise” Bella said smiling she cupped her husband’s cheek love shining in her eyes.

Thorin nodded the relief was lifted off his shoulders. While Thorin went and did his duity as the crown prince, Bella went to go see Oin. As Bella was walking down the corridor she suddenly got dizzy and started swaying from side to side, she held on to the wall trying to steady herself the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Frerin rushing towards her. When Bella came too she was staring at a ceiling then her name being called had her looking over and saw Thorin sitting beside her bed with a concern look in on his face.

“Bella my love are you ok?” Thorin asked grabbing a hold of her hand

“I-I think so! What happened?” Bella said then asked.

“You fainted coming here” Oin said walking up to her bed.

“Frerin came rushing into the Throne room he was frantic saying you had passed out and he carried you to Oin” Thorin said he looked over at Oin “do you know what is wrong with my wife?”

“Let me check her over my prince and I will let you know, now if you please would you go into the waiting room and I’ll come and get you?” Oin said then asked.

“I am not leaving my wife” Thorin growled out he refused to go.

“Thorin love please just do as Oin asked I promise I’ll be ok” Bella told him Thorin was ready to argue, but he nodded and walked out after Thorin was gone Bella looked at him her eyes were worried.

“Oin what is wrong with me?” Bella asked.

“Let me check you over and see” Oin said then he started his exam and after a few minutes he found the cause of her illness. “Aha I believe I had found your cause”

“What is it?” Bella asked.

“You’re pregnant” Oin diagnosed Bella looked at she was stunned at what she heard then she started smiling.

“Pregnant?” Bella asked with a whisper Oin nodded then smiled.

“That’s right your highness, pregnant and by the looks of it you’re at least 3 months along” Oin said with a nod Bella couldn’t believe what she was hearing it is a shock, but a very much welcomed surprise. Oh she couldn’t wait to tell Thorin.

“Thank you Oin will I be able to leave now?” Bella said then asked Oin considered it a moment then nodded.

“I believe you’ll be ok now so yes you may leave” Oin said Bella beamed at him then got up and after re arranging her clothing after being examined she walked out of the room to where Thorin was waiting he looked up as she came walking out.

“What did he say?” Thorin asked getting up, he met his wife half way taking her into his arms. She sighed with happiness and content.

“What would you say to our own children?” Bella asked.

“Our own children? Well I wouldn’t oppose to it at all. Why? I don’t…..” Thorin begain then stopped after seeing the smile on her face it clicked and he couldn’t help, but gap in shock. After a few moments his shock melted into a smile “You mean to say that we are going to have a baby?” Bella nodded beaming at him Thorin picked Bella up and spun her around with joy.

“Oh my love this is the happiest news I have ever received” Thorin stated then kissed her she laughed into the kiss. “How far along are you?”

“3 Months” Bella said Thorin was overjoyed he couldn’t wait to share this news.

“I must tell father right away he will be overjoyed with happiness” Thorin said Bella nodded with a smile

“Then we must go, but I also need to write mother and father and tell them of the happy news” Bella said Thorin nodded.

“Of course!” Thorin dragged his wife out of the healing suite and down the hall.

Bella was beyond happy, her and Thorin was going to have a baby, he was happy and excited as she was, but all the while she was scared as well because she doesn’t know how to be a mother this will be her first child. While she was lost in her thoughts she lost track of where they were until they came upon the meeting room. Thorin threw opened the door startling the dwarves inside along with Frerin and Dis. Thrain saw his son with Bella and assumed the worst he got up in a hurry.

“Thorin is everything alright?” Thrain asked Thorin beamed and nodded

“Yes father everything is wonderful. Bella and I have the most wonderful news to share with you” Thorin said Thrain looked his other two children in wonder they shrugged as he looked back.

“Well then my son what is so wonderful that it couldn’t wait?” Thrain asked sitting back down relieved that nothing awful had happened to his first born and his daughter-in-law.

“Father Bella and I are going to have a child” Thorin said everyone stared in complete shock then Dis and Frerin got up and rushed to them hugging the fire out of them.

“Brother Congratulations! Both of you congratulations this is most wonderful news” Frerin said and Dis nodded.

“Most definitely good news” Dis said happily

Thrain got up and walked over to his son and Bella he hugged Thorin then Bella “My son and my daughter I am so very happy for both of you and your right this is indeed a joyous occasion I will have me another grandchild” Thrain said happily

“Another?” Thorin asked Thrain nodded.

“Yes for your sister came to me this morning sharing her good news of being with child” Thrain said and Thorin looked over to her then rushed and hugged her.

“Sister such wonderful news for you” Thorin stated happily not only was he having a child his sister was having one as well which means that their children will be close in age a rarity among dwarves.

“Thank you and by what Oin said I will be having twins” Dis said this shocked Thorin because having twins was unheard of.

After the news of the pregnancy had spread through out the kingdom and on to Bella’s family life went on. Soon it was close to time to having the baby and Thorin was in a panic Bella’s mother and father came to see the baby when it was born and Belladonna volunteered to help deliver her grandchild into the world so here they are in Thorin and Bella’s room ready to help with the birthing because Dis and Bella were close they both went into Labor at the same time and soon The elves were there to help. After many hours of waiting three babies were heard crying Thorin and Vili were proud fathers. The door opened and out came Belladonna Baggins she smiled at Thorin.

“Go in and meet your daughter” Belladonna said to Thorin who nodded and bolted in where he saw his wife sitting up in bed and against the headboard the baby in her arms.

“Come! Meet your daughter Maris” Bella said with a smile Thorin was shocked at the name.

“You named her after my mother” Thorin choked out he was pleased to no end.

“Yes I did I hope you don’t mind it” Bella said then asked.

“Not at all Ghivashel! In fact I am pleased and honored that you chose to name her after my mother” Thorin said Bella smiled her beautiful smile and nodded.

“From what I hear your sister had two boys” Bella said as she fed her daughter. Thorin nodded.

“I heard as well she named them Fili and Kili with Fili being the oldest by a minute, Maris will become Queen after Frerin and Dis so with our children and my siblings the line to the throne is secure” Thorin said 

“Good! I am glad we don’t have to worry about that” Bella said. 

After the children was born there was a feast in honor of the children and so with Maris, Kili and Fili Thorin new that the line of succession was secure and he needn’t worry; he spent as much time with his wife and child while Thrain got to hold his grandchildren and Belladonna and Bungo got to hold their grandchild.. Thorin has a family of his owe so he considers his life to be perfect. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> well that's it folks :) please comment and tell me what you think also be kind and please comment on my other works thanks and much love :3


End file.
